Rocky's RAW
by cass of the east
Summary: WWE AU FanFic. I've decided to make up my own WWE story lines, this one followes RAW, In SYNC with my other Fics 'New Blood' and 'My Title' Reviews Even bad ones Welcome Thanx Cass Formerly Next Generation
1. Chapter 1

'The Next Generation' 

Chapter 1: Cyber Sunday

D-X just finished their entrance as Orton and Edge started at them intensely with Lita clinging to her boyfriend Edge.

'_I'm back' _Started booming through the arena as a grey haired Eric Bischoff in a white and black striped shirt. "That's right boys, **I am back**, just to officiate but good enough. I might as well say that this is a no holds barred match." Bischoff sauntered into the ring dropped the microphone and signalled for the bell.

As soon as the bell sounded edge speared HHH to the ground and started pounging in him leaving Orton to clothes lined HBK over the ropes. The match was on for a while going back and forth but then all hell broke loose when Lita passed Edge a chair leading to all four men in the ring.

"Hey Randy" Orton turned straight into HHH stabbing a Sledgehammer in his face busting the third generation superstar wide open.

"Hunter" Came a growl from Edge as he swung his chair wildly at HHH. But the veteran smirked and swung the hammer at the chair disarming both men, making HHH smile grow and Edge panic. "No, wait, Hunter please" The Weasel called the R-rated superstar pleaded. But it fell on deaf ears as HHH set him up for a pedigree, locking in the arms, preparing to jump then….

"My God, My God, It's Sweet Chin Music, Sweet Chin Music…to his own partner, the king of Kings Triple H." J.R. was frothing. "Whats Michaels doing, King? Is he in cahoots with Edge?" 

"_I don't Know J.R. but Edge has made the cover, Orton and Edge defeat D-X"_ King was in shock. _"Lita is celebrating with the R-Rated superstar and HBK"_

Edge lifted Lita up kissing her passionately as Shawn Michaels crotch chopped above the unconscious Hunter Hurst Helmsley. "In the Champions of Champions Match" Vincent Kennedy McMahon began to announce as the three champions stood in the ring ready to compete. "The Title which is on the line, will be John Cena's Raw Title, The WWE Championship" Vince smiled. "Good Luck" With that the bell rang. 

Ten minutes later all kinds of hell had been unleashed with the Big Show dominating.

"C ya around Cena" Big Show taunted as he tossed the Raw champion over the other side of the ring. "Come on Kingie" Show smiled King Booker got caught by Show who lifted him up for the showstopper. "ECW rules" The Big Show roared but left himself open for Booker to wiggle free of the choke and ducked under the trunk like arm of ECW's best and slammed the Big Show down with the.

"_The Book-End, The Book-End it's over if King Booker covers the Big Show" _J.R. Commented as the ref began to count.

"_What does this mean if Smackdown wins Raws title." _The added before Cena broke up the count.

"Lets go Mr. T" Cena smirked as whipped King Booker into the ropes drop toe holding him and then applied the STF-U.

"No…NO…Sharmell!" Book screamed in pain as his wife, The Queen, got up on the apron to distract the ref as he began to tap.

"Ref…..Ref come on" He let go and turned into the now recovered Big Show who grabbed him up for the Show Stopper.

"WWE Sucks" He roared again and again that allowed the victim to struggle free and duck under his arm.

"Yo can't see me" Cena chanted as he propped Show up on his shoulders for the F-U.

"Hey, Cena" Cena turned straight into A Spear from Edge, who slid out of the ring as Lita tore Sharmell of the apron and DDT to her on the mat. "How'd you like that Cena". Edge taunted from the apron as all three men Struggled to their feet but it was booker first up who bounced off the and Scissors Kicked both of them and then covered Cena for the.

"_One, Two, Three. Cena Lost King Booker won" _J.R. said in Disbelief.

"_Looks like we are going to find out what happens with out a champion."_ King said in even more disbelief. _"All thanks to Edge." _He continued as Edge and Lita entered the ring.

" _Why would Raw screw Raw?" _J.R. seemed pissed.

Shawn Michaels now came to the ring as The King tended to his Queen and Show was rolled out by Heyman. HBK had two chairs and tossed one to Edge where they surrounded the former WWE Champion who was trying to rise to his feet. ConChairdo! Edge and Shawn just used Edge and Christian's former move to Cena's head.

"Get him up" Edge said preparing a Spear. Shawn and Lita Readied the unconscious Cena and Edge delivered it. "Shawn let it loose" Edge ordered as HBK began to strum up the band, while Edge and Lita prepared Cena for Sweet Chin Music, knocking John back down.

Time to Play The Game! 

HHH's Music blared as the beaten Cerebral Assassin approached the ring slowly with his trusty sledge hammer in hand.

"Can Shawn come out and play" He goaded as he stepped into the ring making HBK and Edge back off. As HHH got in to the ring he lifted the Hammer with both hand above his head ready to swing but then someone sneaked up behind HHH and.

"_Chris Masters has locked in the Master Lock even the Game can't escape that lock" _Jerry 'The King' Lawler said as Triple H struggled to get free.

"_Don't tell me The Masterpiece is in league with Edge and The Heart Break Kid."_

J.R. shook his head.

Masters let go of HHH as he received a Sweet Chin Music from Michaels.

"Well done Kid" Shawn Congratulated Masters.

"Yeah smart to involve you." Edge said cockily.

"yo, Cena" Masters nodded towards the moving Cena.

"Deal with it." HBK smiled, Masters picked up HHH's sledge hammer and layed a shot straight into Cena's ribs.

"Heart breaker" Edge called as he slid a discarded chair to Shawn and picked one up himself nodding to Hunter who was rising slowly. ConChairdo! HHH fell like a sack of spuds.

"You want to interrupt my match" Big Show roared as he climbed in with Heyman trying to stop him but was tossed off him. "I'll stop you all" the Hardcore monster growled as Shawn tried a chair shot but Show punched the chair into Michaels face, Edge lifted the chair to swing but was caught by Show's boot. Masters was deciding to run or fight but Show caught him ripping the Hammer from Masters and then show Stoppered the Masterpiece. "Aaarrgghh" He roarded but turned straight into the RKO!

"_Orton came out of no where stopping the Big Shows assault dead in his tracks." _Jim Ross said still gob smacked from earlier in Cyber Sunday.

"_Wait Lita's signalling someone from the back." _King said as Orton leaned against the far turnbuckle and Edge and HBK rose to there feet.

Armando Alejandro Estrada came out laughing then pulled his body back allowing Umaga, the Samoan Bulldozer to charge down to the ring and lay into the ECW champion.

HHH started to rise again the bloody King of Kings this time saw the conchairdo coming from HBK and Edge and put his hands up to block but they countered by smashing in HHH's ribs.

"Umaga! Hammer…..HHH" Estrada ordered as Umaga picked up the Hammer swingingit straight into HHH's Stomach making The Game cough up blood.

"Big Show" Estrada ordered again and as Show began to stand Umaga took a full swing and broke the hammer off the back of Big Show knocking him staright back down. All stood in awe at the Samoan bulldozer. "John Cenn" Estrada Continued the orchestration. And umaga threw down the end of the hammer then he grabbed Cena in a cross body position tossed him onto Umaga's shoulder then a huge Samoan drop crushing the Former champ.

Umaga, Masters, Orton, Edge and HBK all put there hands into a circle then broke it out, searching for life amongst the devastation. Umaga Grabbed Cena again.

Ain't no stoppin' me…Yo! 

"_Shelton Benjamin, Jeff Hardy and Carlito have come chair's in hand to save the Game and the Champ… or should I saty the former champ." _J.R. said excitedly as three heroes run down to the ring where Lita and Estrada escorted Umaga away from the fight leaving the others to hightail it out of the ring.

"_Oh boy J.R. What's going to happen tomorrow night on RAW." _King ended as HBK stood in the middle of the ramp with Edge entwined with Lita to his right, and Armando Alejandro Estrada stopping Umaga from going into the ring on his left, While Orton and Masters was doing their signature taunts on the outside of the five.

"Hunter you 'Kay" Hardy asked a violently coughing Game.

"Yo Cena?" Carlito asked a Doctor of Thuganomics who is trying in Vain to stand.

"Show you hear me" Shelton asked an unresponsive and unmoving Big Show.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Raw 6th Nov '06

Eugene + Hacksaw Jim Duggan Vs Lance Cade + Trever Murdoch

Womens Title Match Lita Vs Maria Vs Melina Vs Mickie James

Viscera Vs Snitsky

Eight Man Tag McAllister Brothers (Rob + Rory) + Cryme Tyme (JTG + Shad) Vs Spirit Squad (Mitch, Nicky, Kenny, Johnny)

Ladder match for the I.C. Title Jeff Hardy Vs Johnny Nitro

"Yo, Heartbreaker, Wassup" Edge, with Lita, entered the HBK locker room.

"Yeah Shawn, How you doing" Orton Smiled as he and Masters strode in after the R-Rated superstar.

"Well I'm feeling uneasy about the faction" Michaels was very pensive.

"Don't worry Umaga is controllable and if not I'll take him out." The Masterpiece cockily said.

"Yeah, it's not about him. It's about you Randy." HBK said looking straight at Masters and Orton.

"Me?" They shot back.

"We talked to Estrada about this little coop, but you and rKO came on your own." His tone was soft but still accusing.

"Shawn, I was here with Edge do you think I would of just let it go when you two aligned yourselves. I'm not a coward, I said I will totally destroy D-X and I will but since you're here I've only got one choice." Randy Keith Orton stood tall then walked out after his tirade.

"Hey forget him, I need you Shawn to do what you did with Hunter, make him great" Chris began as Shawn did a cocky nod agreeing with him. "And you need muscle ….who can think" Shawn stood up.

Lita's phone rang "Shawn, you're not going to believe who just pulled up.

"Cena what are you doing here?" Shelton Benjamin ran into the Car Park.

"Save it Shelton, I am going to kill Edge" John growled as he got out of his rental car.

"Where's the others?" Cena said as Shelton stood in his way.

"Hardy's getting ready for his title defence, Carlito ain't here yet and HHH is in the Hospital where you should be." Cena eased him out the way.

"Yo, Cena" Masters barrelled into the dazed former champ, locking him into the master lock. Shelton went to help Cena but Umaga blind sighted him throwing him into the car and started kicking one of the WWE's greatest athletes.

"Umaga….Door….Slam….head" Estrada laughed as he opened the car door for Umaga to put Shelton's head in the car and the Samoan bulldozer started slamming the door on his head while Cena passed out. "Enough…..Cena!" Estrada ordered as blood started trickling from Benjamin's head.

"Cena" Came an un-cohesive voice from Umaga as Masters let him.

"Dumbass" Cena taunted as he kicked Umaga then punched Masters a few times after playing possum, he then spine busted the big Samoan. He tried to get up and get the Master piece but was caught by a surprise RKO by randy onto the hood of the car.

"Yeah you want some Cena" Masters locked in the Master lock as Randy slinked off.

"Get off him,…..Umaga!" Estrada Roused the big guy then ordered Chris off allowing Umaga to deliver a Samoan drop threw the front window of his rental.

"Hey Leave them alone!" Carlito drove up in his car making Masters run and Estrada drag Umaga away.

"_Eugene just left Hacksaw, making him fight in a handicap match where Lance Cade finished it with his top rope elbow drop." _J.R. said as the bell rang after the first match.

"_I always thought he was a bit retarded but now I know it." _King Replied.

Lita went up top for moonsault on a treble teamed Mickie James but in an opportunistic moment Maria shoved Lita off the rope onto the floor. This allowed Mickie to kick Melina in the head when Melina was holding her arms, Mickie Nipped up and caught Maria as turned with a Mick Kick, Melina grappled Mickie from behind but she reversed it by putting Melina in a headlock running up the ropes and delivering the bulldog.

"No you Don't" Lita grabbed Mickie by the hair and prepared her for the DDT but Mickie reversed that into a northern lights suplex getting the win and the women's title.

"_Snitsky just superplexed off the tope rope Viscera to get the pin." _J.R. Shocked that the ring hadn't collapsed.

"_At least this better for Lilian Garcia thanks to……well Snitsky." _King Added.

"_My God Nature Boy just stopped Mikey interrupting in the match letting Shad double powerbomb Mitch"_ J.R. said in awe of what a performance from the eight rookies.

"_I know J.R., I mean what does this mean for the Spirit squad's tag titles" _King pondered aloud to J.R.

"_My God, My God, Jeff Hardy just hit the Swanton Bomb from the outside ladder on Nitro in the ring who was on a table. If Hardy can just ascend the ladder he will surly have victory."_ J.R Announced as a brilliant ladder match was nearing it's end.

"_Your forgetting that Nitro has Melina on his side_" King piped up.

Hardy stood up first Nitro was still unmoving so Jeff thought he could ascend the ladder but turned straight into a chair shot from the masterpiece.

"Huh, you like that" Masters prowled around as Hardy scooted over to the corner to recover. "Come on Johnny" Masters smiled as he helped up Nirto who just fell to the floor again. Chris threw the chair down as Orton, Edge and HBK slid into the ring.

"You help Cena, you get destroyed" Masters was all riled up, Edge prepared to deliver a spear.

"Come on Jeff" Edge smiled evilly as The unknowing IC champ was struggling up to his feet. "NOW!" Edge lunged to deliver his spear but a chair shot stopped him dead.

"_What Orton just hit Edge, what is going on"_ J.R. was almost speechless as Orton was just looking at the downed Edge.

"Orton, What the Hell" HBK said but before he could move he was dragged underneath the bottom rope and was being pummelled by none other than badly beaten HHH.

"Shawn!" Masters said in fear but was caught from behind by Carlito.

"Hardy" Nitro grabbed the chair off Orton and went to hit Jeff with it but Orton turned Nitro around and caught him with the RKO. Jeff Hardy Proceeded to go up the ladder towards his belt.

"_Uh-Oh J.R. Here comes Umaga" _King said as Estrada and Umaga ran to the ring, when Umaga got there Carlito backcrakered Masters and tried to cross body him but was slung up and was Samoan dropped.

"Come on you fat whale" HHH stood toe-toe with the undefeated superstar but his injuries let him down and ended up with a big boot, when Umaga shoved the ladder over Hardy was hanging by the belt above the ring.

"Dude, back off" He said as the Samoan tried to jump for him and on the third try the crowd roared, and John Cena charged the ring smashing in Umaga's face with right hands then finally getting him up and F-U to the outside of the ring. Hardy fell down with the title.

The bell sounded and HBK was crawling along the ramp with Lita trying to help him and Masters kneeling to Shawn's right holding his back with Estrada talking to him and to Shawn's left was Johnny Nitro being helped by Melina. Umaga was unmoving as he lay on the outside of the ring, Edge was missing after the chair shot. All six of the conscious ones looked at the ring in pure horror at what they saw.

Cena was on the second turnbuckle looking straight at the faction which cost him his title, next to him was Carlito holding his ribs but able to hurl abuse at the retreating superstars, next to Carlito was HHH back up and ready to fight challenging his old friend HBK, Jeff Hardy had mounted the other turnbuckle clutching the gold.

All of a sudden Cena turns to Randy Orton who is in the background of the ring holding his hands up pleading with them. HHH then Turns followed by Jeff who jumps down from the turnbuckle with Carlito backing them up. "Orton" HHH said lifting out his hand in the thumb down position. "Thanks" He lifted his thumb as Cena turned back to the now even more scared cowards as Carlito took up his position next to Cena, Orton on the other turnbuckle, Jeff next to Orton and HHH in the middle doing his taunt.

Eugene + Hacksaw Jim Duggan Vs Lance Cade + Trever Murdoch Cade won Hacksaw Lost

Womens Title Match Lita Vs Maria Vs Melina Vs Mickie James Mickie Won, Lita Lost

Viscera Vs Snitsky Snitsky Won

Eight Man Tag McAllister Brothers (Rob + Rory) + Cryme Tyme (JTG + Shad) Vs Spirit Squad (Mitch, Nicky, Kenny, Johnny) Shad won Mitch Lost (Cryme Tyme + McAllister Brothers won.)

Ladder match for the I.C. Title Jeff Hardy Vs Johnny Nitro Hardy won


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Raw 6th Nov '06

Eugene + Hacksaw Jim Duggan Vs Lance Cade + Trever Murdoch

Womens Title Match Lita Vs Maria Vs Melina Vs Mickie James

Viscera Vs Snitsky

Eight Man Tag McAllister Brothers (Rob + Rory) + Cryme Tyme (JTG + Shad) Vs Spirit Squad (Mitch, Nicky, Kenny, Johnny)

Ladder match for the I.C. Title Jeff Hardy Vs Johnny Nitro

"Yo, Heartbreaker, Wassup" Edge, with Lita, entered the HBK locker room.

"Yeah Shawn, How you doing" Orton Smiled as he and Masters strode in after the R-Rated superstar.

"Well I'm feeling uneasy about the faction" Michaels was very pensive.

"Don't worry Umaga is controllable and if not I'll take him out." The Masterpiece cockily said.

"Yeah, it's not about him. It's about you Randy." HBK said looking straight at Masters and Orton.

"Me?" They shot back.

"We talked to Estrada about this little coop, but you and rKO came on your own." His tone was soft but still accusing.

"Shawn, I was here with Edge do you think I would of just let it go when you two aligned yourselves. I'm not a coward, I said I will totally destroy D-X and I will but since you're here I've only got one choice." Randy Keith Orton stood tall then walked out after his tirade.

"Hey forget him, I need you Shawn to do what you did with Hunter, make him great" Chris began as Shawn did a cocky nod agreeing with him. "And you need muscle ….who can think" Shawn stood up.

Lita's phone rang "Shawn, you're not going to believe who just pulled up.

"Cena what are you doing here?" Shelton Benjamin ran into the Car Park.

"Save it Shelton, I am going to kill Edge" John growled as he got out of his rental car.

"Where's the others?" Cena said as Shelton stood in his way.

"Hardy's getting ready for his title defence, Carlito ain't here yet and HHH is in the Hospital where you should be." Cena eased him out the way.

"Yo, Cena" Masters barrelled into the dazed former champ, locking him into the master lock. Shelton went to help Cena but Umaga blind sighted him throwing him into the car and started kicking one of the WWE's greatest athletes.

"Umaga….Door….Slam….head" Estrada laughed as he opened the car door for Umaga to put Shelton's head in the car and the Samoan bulldozer started slamming the door on his head while Cena passed out. "Enough…..Cena!" Estrada ordered as blood started trickling from Benjamin's head.

"Cena" Came an un-cohesive voice from Umaga as Masters let him.

"Dumbass" Cena taunted as he kicked Umaga then punched Masters a few times after playing possum, he then spine busted the big Samoan. He tried to get up and get the Master piece but was caught by a surprise RKO by randy onto the hood of the car.

"Yeah you want some Cena" Masters locked in the Master lock as Randy slinked off.

"Get off him,…..Umaga!" Estrada Roused the big guy then ordered Chris off allowing Umaga to deliver a Samoan drop threw the front window of his rental.

"Hey Leave them alone!" Carlito drove up in his car making Masters run and Estrada drag Umaga away.

"_Eugene just left Hacksaw, making him fight in a handicap match where Lance Cade finished it with his top rope elbow drop." _J.R. said as the bell rang after the first match.

"_I always thought he was a bit retarded but now I know it." _King Replied.

Lita went up top for moonsault on a treble teamed Mickie James but in an opportunistic moment Maria shoved Lita off the rope onto the floor. This allowed Mickie to kick Melina in the head when Melina was holding her arms, Mickie Nipped up and caught Maria as turned with a Mick Kick, Melina grappled Mickie from behind but she reversed it by putting Melina in a headlock running up the ropes and delivering the bulldog.

"No you Don't" Lita grabbed Mickie by the hair and prepared her for the DDT but Mickie reversed that into a northern lights suplex getting the win and the women's title.

"_Snitsky just superplexed off the tope rope Viscera to get the pin." _J.R. Shocked that the ring hadn't collapsed.

"_At least this better for Lilian Garcia thanks to……well Snitsky." _King Added.

"_My God Nature Boy just stopped Mikey interrupting in the match letting Shad double powerbomb Mitch"_ J.R. said in awe of what a performance from the eight rookies.

"_I know J.R., I mean what does this mean for the Spirit squad's tag titles" _King pondered aloud to J.R.

"_My God, My God, Jeff Hardy just hit the Swanton Bomb from the outside ladder on Nitro in the ring who was on a table. If Hardy can just ascend the ladder he will surly have victory."_ J.R Announced as a brilliant ladder match was nearing it's end.

"_Your forgetting that Nitro has Melina on his side_" King piped up.

Hardy stood up first Nitro was still unmoving so Jeff thought he could ascend the ladder but turned straight into a chair shot from the masterpiece.

"Huh, you like that" Masters prowled around as Hardy scooted over to the corner to recover. "Come on Johnny" Masters smiled as he helped up Nirto who just fell to the floor again. Chris threw the chair down as Orton, Edge and HBK slid into the ring.

"You help Cena, you get destroyed" Masters was all riled up, Edge prepared to deliver a spear.

"Come on Jeff" Edge smiled evilly as The unknowing IC champ was struggling up to his feet. "NOW!" Edge lunged to deliver his spear but a chair shot stopped him dead.

"_What Orton just hit Edge, what is going on"_ J.R. was almost speechless as Orton was just looking at the downed Edge.

"Orton, What the Hell" HBK said but before he could move he was dragged underneath the bottom rope and was being pummelled by none other than badly beaten HHH.

"Shawn!" Masters said in fear but was caught from behind by Carlito.

"Hardy" Nitro grabbed the chair off Orton and went to hit Jeff with it but Orton turned Nitro around and caught him with the RKO. Jeff Hardy Proceeded to go up the ladder towards his belt.

"_Uh-Oh J.R. Here comes Umaga" _King said as Estrada and Umaga ran to the ring, when Umaga got there Carlito backcrakered Masters and tried to cross body him but was slung up and was Samoan dropped.

"Come on you fat whale" HHH stood toe-toe with the undefeated superstar but his injuries let him down and ended up with a big boot, when Umaga shoved the ladder over Hardy was hanging by the belt above the ring.

"Dude, back off" He said as the Samoan tried to jump for him and on the third try the crowd roared, and John Cena charged the ring smashing in Umaga's face with right hands then finally getting him up and F-U to the outside of the ring. Hardy fell down with the title.

The bell sounded and HBK was crawling along the ramp with Lita trying to help him and Masters kneeling to Shawn's right holding his back with Estrada talking to him and to Shawn's left was Johnny Nitro being helped by Melina. Umaga was unmoving as he lay on the outside of the ring, Edge was missing after the chair shot. All six of the conscious ones looked at the ring in pure horror at what they saw.

Cena was on the second turnbuckle looking straight at the faction which cost him his title, next to him was Carlito holding his ribs but able to hurl abuse at the retreating superstars, next to Carlito was HHH back up and ready to fight challenging his old friend HBK, Jeff Hardy had mounted the other turnbuckle clutching the gold.

All of a sudden Cena turns to Randy Orton who is in the background of the ring holding his hands up pleading with them. HHH then Turns followed by Jeff who jumps down from the turnbuckle with Carlito backing them up. "Orton" HHH said lifting out his hand in the thumb down position. "Thanks" He lifted his thumb as Cena turned back to the now even more scared cowards as Carlito took up his position next to Cena, Orton on the other turnbuckle, Jeff next to Orton and HHH in the middle doing his taunt.

Eugene + Hacksaw Jim Duggan Vs Lance Cade + Trever Murdoch Cade won Hacksaw Lost

Womens Title Match Lita Vs Maria Vs Melina Vs Mickie James Mickie Won, Lita Lost

Viscera Vs Snitsky Snitsky Won

Eight Man Tag McAllister Brothers (Rob + Rory) + Cryme Tyme (JTG + Shad) Vs Spirit Squad (Mitch, Nicky, Kenny, Johnny) Shad won Mitch Lost (Cryme Tyme + McAllister Brothers won.)

Ladder match for the I.C. Title Jeff Hardy Vs Johnny Nitro Hardy won

Chapter 3 Raw 13th Nov '06

Ric Flair Vs Mikey

Womens No1 Contender ,, Bra + Panties ,, Lita Vs Maria

Four Corner match ,, Johnny Nitro Vs Val Venis Vs Snitsky Vs Rob Conway

Tag team Triple threat No1 contender ,, McAllister Brothers (Rory + Rob) Vs Cryme Tyme (JTG + Shad) Vs Cade + Murdoch

Umaga Vs Cena

"""""""""""

_You got no Chance_

Blared through the arena at the start of Raw allowing Mr McMahon to hobble slightly, still, down to the ring and address the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Something very important has come to my attention, and that is HBK, Edge and Chris Masters' Faction is starting a war. So Jonathan Coachman said to me that I have to end it and it will end at Survivor series in six weeks, it will be HBK Vs HHH, let the games begin.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Cena you can't go out there man! It's suicide both of us can't compete" HHH said as he read the match card.

"Well I don't have a choice now do I" Cena stood eye to eye with Triple H.

"John listen to Hunter" Orton jumped in.

"Why should I listen to you! You rKo'd me last week" Cena spat back.

"Forget this" Randy stormed off.

"Listen, Cena just chill yeah, I gotta go and scout Nitro's match as I might face any of those for my title but I'll be back so don't go out there." Jeff the IC Champ said as he left.

"John let Carlito wrestle for you man, he's cleared and didn't have a brutal ladder match last week or flounced off like a girl" HHH Said as Cena sat down.

"Yo! Ain't afraid of Umaga" Carlito added.

""""""""""""""""""

"_My God, Ric Flair lost the match to Mikey thanks to the interference by Mitch, now it's a three on one, My god Chair shots and all." _J.R. was stunned by the disrespect.

"_I Have good mind to g down there and teach them a lesson about legends…Uh oh Too late" _King replied as Mic Foley's Music hit and the hardcore legend ran to the ring saving his former enemy with his trusty 2x4 with barbed wire around it.

"_Thank god, Mic came to the ring with his equaliser, King" _J.R. said as Foley helped Flair up.

"_If it wasn't for I would be doing the same thing J.R." _King smiled.

""""""""""""""""""

"_Lita just beat Maria in a Bra and Panties no1 contender match thanks to 'Melina'?" _J.R. Said confused. _"Melina has become jealous of Maria and cost Maria, her shot at the title." _J.R. Continued.

"_Yeah but on the plus side J.R. we saw Maria stripped down to her underwear, HOT!" _King added_ "and Maria was able to rip Lita's top off so more puppies!" _King was overjoyed.

""""""""""""""""""""

Val Venis went up top to deliver the Money Shot But Melina pulled Venis's leg out making him land on his unmentionables, Jeff stood up from his commentary seat and went to the ring confronting Melina then Nitro got out the ring to back up Melina but allowed Snitsky to catch Conway in a pump handle slam picking up the victory.

""""""""""""""""""""

The McAllister Brothers were using there sound technical capabilities to dominate the tag team match while Murdoch and Cade were using their roughneck style to hold some control but Cryme Tyme were outclassed. Eventually Mikey and Kenny came to the ring with gold around there waists then the rest filed out, this gave Mic foley another chance jumping all five of them which spread to the ring causing Cade to square of against Johnny, Mic against Mitch, Rob and Rory against Kenny and Mikey, and JTG up against Nicky. Leaving Murdoch to be double powerbombed by Shad.

"""""""""""""""""

Estrada and Umaga stood in the ring with Lita on the outside, awaiting Cena's replacement Carlito.

_Time To Play The Game_

HHH led out with Micro phone in hand and began. "Ladies and gentlemen,Cena's Replacement is 'The Cool One' with that Carlito's music started but Carlito ran straight past Triple H into the ring taking off Estrada's head and going fist for fist with the big man.

"Yo! Hunter?" Carlito asked HHH who was stunned on the stage enrtance. "Who's that?" HHH looked between the two. "Jeff is watching Cena, So I don't know" Carlito finished as the crowd saw two Carlito's.

"Who in the Hell?" HHH Growled "ORTON!" HHH Shouted as The Carlito gave Umaga a perfect dropkick letting the afro wig fall to the floor revealing Randy as the imposter.

"Oops" Orton smiled then took of his Spit or Swallow shirt following up with drop kick to the knee keeping the big man down. "Undefeated! Hah I'm the Legend Killer" Randy stalked up to the rising Samoan delivering an inverted back breaker sending the bulldozer to the floor again.

"You bastard I'll teach you for betraying Adam." Lita screamed chair in hand but Orton batted her out the way alas that led to a big boot/foot from Umaga.

The battle was even for a while but the physical presence was wearing Orton down and When Umaga delivered a huge powerbomb into the corner Orton was out of it.

"Umaga…..Finish him!" Estrada laughed as Umaga loomed over the downed form of Orton. "NOOO!" Orton sprung up catching the unaware Samoan in a surprise rKo. "Ref he cheated, Echa Una Mirada a Otra Vez, de Nuevo, Referee.!" Estrada tried to distract the ref while Orton pinned.

"Get down, you Cuban drug lord wannabe I heard your mom was Pakistani" Randy smiled as Estarda went ballistic, while randy taunted him Umaga got up letting Orton turn straight into the Samoan Spike. This time Umaga pinned but Estrada was so angry the ref had trouble controlling him Umaga got fed up with the pinn and set off to the top rope ready to deliver his Samoan splash but while Estrada tried to get in the ring he wobbled the rope causing the bulldozer to stumble and straddle the turnbuckle.

"Estrada you idiot" HBK ran down pulling him off the apron but as Umaga tried to rise back up Orton caught him in a tope rope rKo and getting the pin.

As Orton got up though he turned straight into a chair shot from edge who started yelling in Randy's ear.

"You like that…." Edge started ranting at nothing. "Shawn!" Edge nodded to the on coming Carlito and HHH but was attacked from behing by Cena.

"You want some come get some!" Cena raored as he let loose on edges bandaged head. Cena looked around and saw Carlito in the Master lock and HHH getting a double super kick by HBK and Johnny Nitro. "Another one!" He grabbed HBK getting ready for the F-U. "This is for injuring Shelton" He began but he turned straight into the boot/foot of Umaga.

Orton got up and tried to rKo Umaga but the Samoan bulldozer pushed him straight into the spearing Edge.

"That's it Chris" HBK Smiled as Masters had made Carlito pass out then drug him over to the ropes and full nelson slammed the Caribbean one over the rope to the floor.

"Your turn Nitro" HBK kept smiling as Nitro Super kicked Jeff hardy over the tope rope.

"Estrada" HBK nodded to the manger of Umaga who nodded to the beast and with the Picked Cena up and gorilla press into the Samoan Dropon Cena from the second rope.

"Edge" HBK Smiled again as Edge Speared an Orton, who was being held by Lita, threw the second rope to the outside.

"Melina, My tools if you please."HBK stopped smiling as Melina passed him HHH sledge hammer, then Shawn cracked it over Hunters head making HHH roll under the ropes to the outside.

All eight of them left the ring and stood at the top of the stage smiling at the downed wrestlers.

""

Ric Flair Vs Mikey ,, Mikey won

Womens No1 Contender ,, Bra + Panties ,, Lita Vs Maria ,, Lita Won

Four Corner match ,, Johnny Nitro Vs Val Venis Vs Snitsky Vs Rob Conway ,, Snitsky pin Conway

Tag team Triple threat No1 contender ,, McAllister Brothers (Rory + Rob) Vs Cryme Tyme (JTG + Shad) Vs Cade + Murdoch ,, Shad Pin Murdoch

Umaga Vs Orton ,, Orton Won


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 20th Nov '06

Tag Team Champions ,, Kenny + Nicky(Spirit Squad) Vs Shad + JTG(Cryme Tyme)

Snitsky Vs Rob Conway

Womens No1 contender rematch ,, Maria Vs Lita

Handicap,, Mitch, Mikey, Johnny( Spirit Squad) Vs Flair + Foley (Ric + Mic)

Vince Special Announcement Challenge ???? Vs ????

"""""""""""""""""""""

All of the Spirit squad had come to the ring causing disrtaction for the challengers, but the new tag team of Ric + Mic came to try and even the odds. The ref was caught by JTG's spinning heel kick causing all hell to brake loose, Flair was being stomped by all five members of the squad. Then Foley went toe-toe with Mitch, JTG took on Kenny, While Shad stood off against Nicky, suddenly the McAllister brothers came out and dragged Mikey and Johnny from the ring leaving a disorientated Nicky to be double powerbombed by Shad. At the end of the match the McAllister brothers gave the tag titles to Cryme Tyme staring them down in the process.

""

"_Rob Conway booked this match for loosing last week on Raw, King"_ J.R. said as Snitsky stood over the defeated Conway.

"_And I bet he regrets it now J.R. with that pump handle slam"_ Jerry 'The King' Lawler replied as the monster on a roll left the building.

""

Lita outclassed the glorified TV presenter but only won when Melina interfered distracting Maria long enough to be rolled up. So once again Melina stopped Maria from becoming the champion. Leaving Maria to become annoyed at the two women who were celebrating on the ramp.

""

The handicap match was an electric match between legends and rookies, the battle of Flair was being technical and Foley's was to brawl and the rookie's was just trying to keep up with these two men. In the end though Mitch was Double barrelled DDT'd out side the ring allowing Ric to roll through a German suplex by Johnny and lock in the Figure four, Mikey went to help but was caught by a mandible claw. Making both of them tap out simultaneously causing the victory for the legends, but the victory was short lived as Mitch wrapped a steel chair around the head of the celebrating Mic Foley then around Flair's skull. Kenny and Nicky charged down now with steel chairs as well causing Mikey and Johnny to retrieve chairs and start pounding on the legends, Cyme tyme ran out but Nicky and Kenny smashed chairs over there heads, then Johnny and Mikey did the same when the McAllister brothers tried to help. They put a bloody Flair in the centre of the ring face first and all five shots after each other followed up by a five at a time shot, they did the same to Foley braking the chairs on them Kenny seemed to be orchestrating it all.

_If Ya Smelllllllllllll…What the Rock…is Cookin_

The rock exploded from back stage with his trademark faded glasses and a dark red suit with the black under top.

"_Oh my goodness, Rock has entered the lions den to save the legends." _King cried routing for the Legends.

"_And look at him perform no signs of ring rust."_ J.R. concluded

Rock came in ducked under Johnny hit him once, hit him twice, hit thrice, spat on his hand then hit over the top rope.

Kenny tried to clothesline the Rock but Rock ducked then delivered his own clothesline sending Kenny twirling.

The Rock turned into Mikey and delivered a spine busting spinebuster then got ready for the People's elbow but Mitch tried to clothes line the People's champion and got caught in the rock bottom.

Nicky got scared and became confused on what to do but was caught with a devastating DDT and when the Rock flipped back up Kenny was all groggy and turned into a waiting Rock for a scoop slam but at the end of the scoop slam the Rock ended up by Kenny's head and kicked Kenny's arm sending the crowd crazy.

He reached for his elbow pad but it was not there as he was in his suit, so he reached for the glasses chucked them into the crowd did his point to the ropes ran off them over Kenny off the other ropes and delivered the People's Elbow.

_If Ya Smelllllllllllll…What the Rock…is Cookin_

Pumped through the arena as the rock had just saved 'The Hardcore Legend' Mic Foley and 'The Dirtiest Player in the Game' Ric Flair.

""

"Well, we have been on Raw with out a champion these past few weeks" Vince McMahon began. "So I decided that the winner of this next match will be the champion." He pulled the cloth off a table revealing a lottery wheel with eight balls in.

"In theses eight balls are eight contenders,

HHH

HBK

John Cena

Edge

Orton

Umaga

Snitsky

Jeff Hardy

Out of these eight contenders two will be drew to fight tonight."

The crowd roared

"Here we go" Vince rolled the balls, and picked up one. "It's number 3, the former Raw champion John Cena" The crowd screamed. He rolled the balls again and picked up the next ball. "Number 5, the youngest WWE champion Randy Orton" the crowd roared as John Cena came out followed by Mike Chioda.

"The Champ is here." Cena roared into the Micro phone as the ref and Vince cleared the ring. "Orton, if you want some come get some" Cena called as he stripped his jersey and Orton's music hit out.

"Cena, Take a look, Take a look at greatness" Orton in his wrestling gear charged the ring to start a titanic battle between two future legends.

The match was even until Orton started pressing the advantage with European uppercut, followed by a standing dropkick dropping the former champ, then delivered a knee drop, getting an easy two count.

Orton picked up Cena but was Spinebustered "You can't see me" Off the ropes five knuckle shuffle, Instead of pinning he locked him into the STF-U Orton was ready to tap but was able to make it to the ropes. Cena stalked Orton and caught him with a flying shoulder block. "Let's go Randy" He waited for Orton to get up and delivered a throwback bulldog and pinned him for a near two fall, Cena now picked up Orton and delivered his Side release spin-out powerbomb getting another near fall.

Cena picked up the dazed Orton. "Sorry, John" Randy Ducked underneath and caught him in a inverted back breaker then turned to catch him with the O-zone neck breaker getting a near fall. "Cena!" Randy picked him up but got caught with a clothesline prompting Cena to climb up the ropes but not fast enough as Orton knocked John straddling the Dr. Of Thuganomics, Orton then got Cena in a DDT and delivered but only pinned him for a close two count, The Legend Killer called on the ref for a slow count but as he did Cena was able to recover.

Orton turned and went for a clothesline but Cena ducked and picked Orton up, for the F-U.

"…_1…2…No he has enough strength to go on"_ J.R. hollered as Orton kicked out of Cena's finisher.

Cena was gob smacked and jaw dropped which slowed him to getting Orton up, rKO, out of no where Randy hit it on John, reaching for the cover.

"…_1…2…Holy Jolie Now he kicked out" _King laughed as both men struggled to their feet.

It was Cena up first and locked him in a armbar then tried to lift him up for another F-U but Edge charged towards him so he threw Orton off but Umaga gave Orton the big boot/foot and Cena get speared. HBK, Masters and Nitro came to the ring and stop this great match,

_Time To Play the Game_

HHH, Carlito and Jeff started down the ramp but the spirit squad equipped with chairs took them out and it started to be a ten on five until. Vince McMahon came to the ring and it became a eleven on five.

"You jackass's, I wouldn't give you a title shot since you have aligned yourselves against me and by me I mean the furture of this business, And you shawn" Vince smiled " So now you will feel my wrath as next week on Raw it will be a five on two Spirit squad Vs Cryme Tyme for the tag titles" This earned boos "As well as Lita and Melina Vs Mickie James for the Womens title" Even more boos "and Johnny Nitro with Umaga Vs Hardy for the IC championship" he can't be heard with all these boos. "Finally it will be a Triple threat for a new Raw champion Bet-"

_If Ya Smellllllllll…What The Rock…Is Cookin_

The Rock came out and all turned to see him at the top of the stage. 

"Uh-uh Vince" The Rock half whispered. The Spirit Squad walked back but Umaga tried to get over the ropes. "What!?! You want to go one on one with the Great One?" The Rock said and all cheered for him the Samoan bulldozer stopped. The Rock Began to laugh. "Hey MR Cuba" He pointed to Estrada, "Yeah you in the hat, Please tell me Who is this Roody Poo?" He then pointed to Umaga getting them both angry, as Estrada reached the microphone to his mouth. "It doesn't matter who he is" The fans were electric and the Brahma Bull was soaking up the glory.

HBK grabbed the mic. "That's it Shawn speak up for you and the future of WWE" The Rock interrupted. "Yeah do, because The Rock will take you down Know Your Role Boulevard which is on the corner of Jabroni Drive and check you directly into the Smackdown Hotel" The Crowd roared.

"What the Hell do You Want?" Vince was seething.

"Finally…The Rock…Has come back to Raw" He lifted his chin up.

"What?" Vince was confused.

"Raw has been with out a champion the last few weeks and you and your executive Coachman has done nothing so the board have decided to step in." The Rock Smiled as the quick fans understood and cheered.

"What?" Vince thought he knew what the rock meant but just to be sure.

"The Rock has been the Great One, The Brahma Bull, The Peoples Champion and finally the Rock is the Raw General Manager" He gave the People eyebrow as the people cheered "And you Vince have been forced into suspension for your loss of profits for Raw" Even more cheers. "The Rock can't actually change the matches you already made for next week" The were slight jeers as the ones in the ring celebrated. "The Rock wouldn't celebrate you glorified cheerleaders, because The Rock's first order of business is pour a nice tall glass of Jabroni juice spit it in your faces and Fire your Candy Ass's" The squad looked like they had been slapped. "You others are safe cause you bring The Rock money" The Rock smiled "Edge, Vince didn't mention your name for the championship bout did he, nor The Master piece or Heart Break Kid" The Crowd cheered as Cena, Orton, HHH, Carlito and Hardy Turned to see The Rock shake his head. "Sorry! But as the Rock's second order of business he is to introduce the New Raw Champion…KING BOOKER!"

"_My god it's the Undisputed Champion King Booker" _J.R. was shocked as King Booker and Queen Sharmell paraded on the titon tron in a regal looking room.

"_And this means Smackdown don't have a Champion" _King was estatic as the champion began to address the situation.

"What can I say the Smackdown kingdom is not enough" He laughed like a royal. Then turned back to Booker T. "I said it before and I'll say it again Raw is the Big Leagues and Smackdown Ain't" He then turned back to King Booker "So I shall Grace you with our presence on Raw" With That the Show ended, not Everybody happy.

"""""""""""""""""""

Tag Team Champions ,, Kenny + Nicky(Spirit Squad) Vs Shad + JTG(Cryme Tyme) ,, Cyme Tyme won, Shad pin Nicky

Snitsky Vs Rob Conway ,, Snitsky won

Womens No1 contender rematch ,, Maria Vs Lita ,, Lita won

Handicap,, Mitch, Mikey, Johnny( Spirit Squad) Vs Flair + Foley (Ric + Mic) ,, Ric + Mic won, Johnny Tap out to Ric

Raws Champion match,, Orton Vs Cena ,, No contest


	5. Chapter 5

Raw 27th Nov '06

Tag Team Champions ,, Shad + JTG (Cryme Tyme) Vs Rob + Rory (McAllister Brothers) Vs Lance Cade + Trever Murdoch Vs Flair + Foley

Womens Title ,, Mickie James Vs Lita Vs Melina

Carlito Vs Rosey Vs Heidenreich

I.C. Title match ,, Jeff Hardy Vs Umaga Vs Johnny Nitro.

Six Man Tag ,, HHH, John Cena + Randy Orton Vs HBK, Edge + Masters

""""""""""""""""""""""

_If Ya Smellllllllll…What The Rock…Is Cookin_

"Ladies and Gentlemen" The Rock started "The WWE Champion is no longer on Raw and after last nights brutal battle King Booker has been given the night off, so for one more week Raw's without a champion" A few boos. "So tonight there are the other three title's are on the line tonight." Cheers. "So let's get ready to rrrrrruumble"

""

All hell broke loose causing all the teams to get involved. Murdoch was hit with the double arm DDT by Foley while The McAllisters double clotheslined Cade over the top rope taking the three out of the ring. Flair had Shad ready for the piledriver but the powerhouse from the street just back body dropped him easily. Foley tried to help but was flapjacked onto Flair leaving JTG to sneak in and get the pin on Murdoch.

The McAllister Brothers came back into the ring and stared out the Tag Champs for two weeks in a row.

""

Melina and Lita double teamed Mickie James for most of the match with Melina allowing Lita to get the pins, Mickie did try a few stints of attack but they did not last very long.

Lita and Melina had Mickie up for a double superplex off the top turnbuckle, then an unlikely ally came rushing out and pushed Mickie ontop of the falling Melina and lita with out the ref seeing getting Mickie the win.

"_My god, Queen Sharmell just helped Mickie retain her title, King" _J.R. said as Melina rolled out of the ring and Lita stood up.

"_Yeah J.R. and now she clotheslined Lita out of the ring." _King smiled as Sharmell left the ring allowing Mickie to celebrate alone.

""

Heidenriech came storming out of the backstage with a bloody chair and started ranting in the ring. "That was cool! That was Cool!" He repeated over and over again.

The super Hero known as Rosey came out cautiously trying not to incur the wrath of Heidenriech. Then as Carlito's music played no one turned up until The Rock came out with out a smile.

"You think that was cool, jon. Well now your gonna have to face my newest signing." He turned to show Kurt Angle charge from the ramp towards the ring.

He dived threw the ropes and dodged a swinging chair, Heidenreich went to hit him again but Rosey grabbed the chair and discarded it leaving Angle to Angle slam Heidenriech out of the ring. Rosey and Angle celebrated in the ring until Angle tripped Rosey and locked in the ankle lock after ten seconds Rosey tappped and Angle was announced the winner.

"I'm coming for the title Booker, That's True it's Damn True!"

""

Only Armando Estrada accompanied Nitro and Umaga down to the ring as Melina was off licking her wounds. But still the arrogance flowed off the newly formed group as Jeff hardy the intercontinental champion approached with caution.

i!i

The match was basically a two on one handicap match but mainly Umaga pounding on a hurt Hardy, That was until Carlito came down with his bandaged head supporting the IC champ. With the crowd as well as Carlito behind him Jeff managed a late attack but Umaga caught his kick to the midsection which Hardy turned into a enziguri mule kick winding the big man, then did a sit down jaw breaker to Nitro.

Hardy then pounced on the winded Samoan bulldozer and delivered a reverse Twist of Fate, leading to a hugely cheered Swanton onto Umaga. Unfortunately Nitro was already recovering so the defending champ ducked a super kick from Johnny allowing Jeff to use his Russian leg sweep into a double leg drop pin.

"1….2….two and a half" JR cried as Umaga jumped on Hardy.

"I can't believe Umaga he is unstoppable " King was shocked as Jeff went for the orthodox Twist of fate on the big man. But got interrupted by Nitro during the count. Hardy then tried to punch a hole through Johnny Nitro's head but left him to be clubbed by the almost invulnerable Umaga followed by a super kick from Johnny Nitro. As Umaga went for the cover Nitro stopped him then went for the pin himself but Estrada instructed Umaga to become the champion.

Umaga lifted Johnny as if he was a rag doll and put him aside, this caused Johnny to attack Umaga forcefully but resulted in Nitro trying a crossbody but was caught then Samoan dropped for Umaga to win his first WWE title.

""

"He cheated Me!" Johnny roared to Edge and HBK "It was agreed I would be the champ not that fat Samoan lump of…" Nitro turned to see Umaga breathing heavily behind him.

"You insult him?" Armando asked clutching the Umaga's title. "he is better than you, so he is champion" Estrada simply stated until Melina started on behalf of Johnny which erupted an argument between Lita, Estrada, Johnny and Melina. HBK walked out leaving Masters to stare down the new champion.

"That's enough, I have to wrestle an unhinged John Cena tonight are you mad thinking care about this argument." Edge stormed off followed by Masters and Lita

""

The final match started, with HBK and Edge on the apron opposite HHH and Cena leaving Orton to start the match with The Master piece.

The match was basically Michael's and Edge avoiding the wrath of Triple H and Cena which left Masters isolated to a three on one. Suddenly Nitro and Melina stormed out to help Lita run interference but Nitro had somehow had the Intercontinental title around his waist soon after Estrada with holding an enswell to his head and pointing to Nitro who looked terrified as Umaga came charging down the ramp.

Nitro ran threw the ring as Umaga gave chase this erupted a brawl between all six competitors. The ref noticed that no illegal contact was made and the Pedigree to Masters was legitimate so he allowed the count.

Triple H, Orton and Cena stood tall next to Umaga and Estrada, until Estrada used the enswell as a knuckle duster on the Orton from behind prompting Umaga to brutalise the Game While Edge and Shawn Michaels did a Sweet Spear Music(Spear + Super kcik same time) on Cena. As the prone bodies of the three men we stomped on by six men and two women Carlito and Jeff Hardy charged out from the back but they were overwhelmed by numbers until.

_Aint no stoppin me YO!_

Stuck up and Shelton Benjamin came bounding down the ramp towards the ring with HHH's sledge hammer even making Umaga cut bait and get out of there. His stable mates slowly regained their footing and stared at there nemeses who were taunting them from atop the ramp.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Tag Team Champions ,, Shad + JTG (Cryme Tyme) Vs Rob + Rory (McAllister Brothers) Vs Lance Cade + Trever Murdoch Vs Flair + Foley ,, JTG pin Trever Murdoch, Cyme Tyme won

Womens Title ,, Mickie James Vs Lita Vs Melina ,, Mickie pin Melina

Angle Vs Rosey Vs Heidenreich ,, Angle won, Rosey tapped

I.C. Title match ,, Jeff Hardy Vs Umaga Vs Johnny Nitro. ,, Umaga Pin Nitro

Six Man Tag ,, HHH, John Cena + Randy Orton Vs HBK, Edge + Masters ,, HHH pin Masters.


	6. Chapter 6

RAW 4th December

Tag Team,, Mickie James + Sharmell Vs Lita + Melina

IC Title Triple Threat ,, Umaga Vs Masters Vs Nitro

King Booker Vs Shelton Benjamin

Triple Threat ,, Carlito Vs Heidenreich Vs Rosey

Angle Vs John Cena

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mickie James and Lita were the fighters in this contest as Melina and the Queen were relegated to cheerleaders instead of tag partners. All hell broke loose when Johnny Nitro tried to intervene the match, prompting King Booker to Stop him distracting the referee to miss Edge spearing Mickie, but as Lita went to pin her Sharmell tackle her to the outside leaving Melina to cheekily moonsault onto a prone Mickie and the ref just caught the end of the splash and seeing no other persons, counted for Melina to pick up the win.

""

The Rock had booked this match to show the fans that even stable mates have arguments that escalate into matches.

The match was slowly turning into a handicap match as Masters and Nitro began working as a team to slow down the bigger man but was unable to control the beast that was Umaga. Towards the end of the match Umaga caught The Masterpiece with a big boot, Johnny went for the cross body on the Samoan Bulldozer but Umaga caught him then delivered him a wild Samoan drop forcing the wind from him. Umaga wasn't done yet as Estrada instructed him to use his dreaded Samoan spike.

As Nitro was limp in the grasp of Umaga who had him by the hair and his other hand poised for the thumb stab, alas it was not to be as Chris had recovered much quicker to lock in the Masterlock although Umaga was still standing the pain was evident with the way his face was contorted. The battle between the two muscle players in Edge and HBK's new stable was leaning towards Masters but still he could not get the bigger man to the ground, he even get him down for when Johnny Nitro had pulled himself up on the ropes.

"CHRIS!" Nitro shouted he called for Masters to turn the Samoan towards him and as he did he unleashed his super kick. Umaga may not think but the did as he weakened from the constant pressure of the submission hold his knees faltered just at the right moment for the super kick off Nitro went sailing over his head into Masters' chin releasing the lock.

As soon as Umaga was unleashed he straignted his thumb and drove it deep into the jugular of Nitro, allowing him to get the pin. Interestingly The master piece seemed to be able to stop the count but he rolled underneath the bottom rope instead leaving it to Umaga to retain his title.

""

For the First time in a while King Booker hadn't been accompanied to the ring and he put in a performance fit for a king against one of the best athletes to ever step in the ring. But as much as the match was spectacular it was over shadowed by the end.

As Shelton tried to whip Booker into the opposite corner The WWE champion reversed the whip sending Benjamin into the corner but he leapt upon the turnbuckle with both feet but before he even had time to make a move King Booker had followed him and did a scissors kick making both men crash into the turnbuckle. The referee began the ten count and on the eighth time Booker managed to put an arm across Shelton for the win.

Shelton and Booker showed appreciation for each other after the match for the spectacle they had just put on and the new found respect for each other.

""

Heidenreich came to the ring first with a deranged look in his eye like he is ready to fight, next was Rosey who was still annoyed after last week but stopped short of the ring and waited for Carlito, but no one came out when his music hit and Heidenriech began to laugh.

The match got underway and Jon was dominating easily while Rosey was just trying to use his but against Heidenreich's strength and agility it wasn't working. Heidenreich caught Rosey in a tilt-the-world-powerslam but Rosey's flailing legs caught the ref so he was unable to get the pin and as he went to revive the referee Carlito stormed the ring and wrapped a steel chair around the back of Heidenreich's head. Carlito and then Rosey started stomping on the psychotic wrestler, he eventually escaped underneath the ring ropes and scamper to safety, As Rosey and Carlito stared down the retreating Heidenreich, the cool one delivered the back cracker against Rosey to pick up the win.

""

_If Ya Smellllllllll_

The Rocks music blared as the fans awaited the scheduled match between Kurt Angle and John Cena. "Finally the Rock has come back to….Wisconsin" the fans cheered. "Ladies and Gentlemen" The Rock began. "Do not be alarmed if you see, a big angry samoan roaming around like he has lost something…..DO Not be alarmed" The Rock cocked his head towards the crowd and gave a slight smile then snapped back. "I repeat do not be alarmed he has just misplaced this." He pointed above the ring where a gold gleaming object was being lowered and when the camera closed in on it, it was revealed to be the intercontinental Championship belt. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have spoken to John Cena…I have spoken to Kurt Angle and they both don't mind not headlining tonight so thy have been replaced by someone who is cashing in his rematch clause for the Rocks intercontinental title and that Person is the Former champ Jeff Hardy" The fans screamed with excitement until Umaga appeared behind the Rock and started a staring contest, The Rock broke it by turning to Estrada "Tell me how tall is this Roody Poo?" But Estrada just shook his head as he remebered what happened last time. The Rock just laughed. "I won't do it just…Just tell me" He said soothingly." Estrada very sceptically put the microphone to his mouth. "IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW TALL HE IS!" The crowd laughed as Estrada went berserk. "I'm Just joking with you Armando, I actually want to know how tall he is." Estrada reluctantly raised the microphone . "IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW TALL HE IS!" you couldn't hear past 'It Doesn't Matter' as the crowd laughed. "Alright scouts honour, I promise not to do it to you again." The rock smiled as Estrada was shaking his head violently saying no. "If I insult you or this Jabroni I'll kiss him." Estrada looked at Umaga then at the Rock and hesitantly spoke.

"Six foot Four" His accented voice crackled with uncertainty.

"Six Four? I never new they stacked crap that high" The crowd roared as the Rock planted a kiss on Umaga who just looked shocked.

"If Ya Smelllllllll…What the Rock…is cooking" He smiled and walked off.

""

In the backstage two ECW superstars walked through the halls and entered the dressing room, with The Games name on the door. "Yo, Cena" RVD smiled and hugged John the former champ. "this is AJ Styles, The phenomenal one" RVD introduced him. "These are: Cena, Hunter, Jeff, Shelton, Carlito and Randy Orton"

"Yo"

"Heya kid"

"'sup AJ"

"Welcome to the WWE?"

"Styles? That's Cool"

"Your quite a legend in TNA, Man"

"Randy's just joking with you" RVD dismissed the legend killer.

"I'm not" Randy stood up. "It's time to see if you can stand in the same ring as us" Orton nodded to the rest and walked off.

"He has a point" Benjamin agreed as him and Carlito walked off.

"Rob, AJ, see ya later"

"Jeff come on I'll see you to the warming zone" Cena said as he and Jeff left. HHH stood up nose to nose with the Kid.

"AJ, Prove yourself, prove yourself just like RVD did when he came from ECW, He single handily revived ECW with the one night stands and beating Cena, Prove yourself like Cena to be a bad guy and still have fans cheering you on, still being the same guy, Prove yourself just like Benjamin who beat me three times in a row, who is probably the best athlete in this business, Prove yourself like Carlito who won the Us title on his debut and who has won the Intercontinental title on his Raw debut, Prove yourself like Jeff Hardy, who has put his body through more things just for fun than Van Dam has for the business, Prove yourself like Orton who became the youngest ever World HeavyWeight champoin." Triple H took a breath "Prove yourself like me, Ten times…Ten times the top man in this business." He looked towards Van Dam. "We are all legends, we just have to find someone to write them." HHH left leaving a visibly shook Styles and shocked RVD

""

Although Umaga had already fought that night he was still able to out power and out manoeuvre Hardy but Jeff kept in it with his wily moves and speed.

Jeff low blowed the big Samoan and hit the orthodox twist of fate then ascended the turnbuckle and delivered a 'Swanton Bomb'. The crowed roared as he started crawling up the ladder but halfway there Umaga pushed it over causing them to topple. The crowd went quiet when Estrada entered the ring setting up the ladder for the Bulldozer to clamber up and get his gold back. Umaga had his fingers on the belt but Jeff had also climbed up after him, instigating them to fall with the reverse twist of fate sending them both to the mat.

Hardy was first up, alas that wasn't good news as he walked into a Samoan thumb knocking the wind out of his throat. Umaga went outside tossing in two chairs, some steps and a table. When he got in the ring he step up the table but was stopped by Armando his manager and was ordered towards the ladder.

Estrada was screaming on the apron of the ring as Umaga ascended the ladder Jeff was nearly at his feet with helps from the ropes but the cheers and support from the crowd turned to boos as Johnny Nitro stormed the ring but as Hardy collapsed Nitro ignored him picking up a discarded chair and attacked Umaga causing the man slash machine to fall off the ladder through the table through the ring canvas. Estrada nearly fell as tumbled through the ropes but he did fall when Johnny super kicked him.

Nitro had a look of a mad man in his eye, only looking like that when he attacked Mercury all that time ago. But his gaze was soon drawn upwards towards the title as he decided to climb the ladder. Johnny was on the second step when Jeff had jumped onto the ladder and performed his Russian leg sweep off the ladder and rolled through it. He then climbed up the ladder and retrieved his Gold.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tag Team,, Mickie James + Sharmell Vs Lita + Melina ,, Melina pin Mickie

IC Title ,, Umaga Vs Masters Vs Nitro ,, Umaga pin Nitro

King Booker Vs Shelton Benjamin ,, King Booker won

Carlito Vs Heidenreich Vs Rosey ,, Carlito won pinned Rosey

I.C. Ladder match ,, Umaga Vs Jeff Hardy ,, Hardy won


	7. Chapter 7

11th December RAW

Tag Team,, Snitsky + Heidenriech Vs Masters + Umaga

No1 contender womens ,, Lita Vs Melina Vs Sharmell

Kurt Angle Vs Shelton Benjamin

Rosey Vs Maven

Cage Match ,, HHH Vs HBK

""""""""""""""""""""""

_If ya Smelll what the Rock is Cookin._

The Rock entered the ring at the start of the show, with a micro phone in hand. "ladies and Gentlemen" He began. "Tonight most have you have seen the main event and you are thinking that why would the Rock book a cage match between the headliners at Survivor series for now." The rock lowered the mic to look around then raised it again. "Because Mr McMahon is a Jabroni, and everyone should know by now that at survivor series it will be team HBK versus team Triple H" The crowd roared.

""

an uneasy alliance between Umaga and Masters made there way down to the ring with the goal to beat the deranged team of Snitsky and Heidenriech . Although Umaga started the match against Snitsky and started it well Heidenriech made his presence felt with interruptions leading into quick tags to debilitate the Samoan bulldozer. Masters was reluctant to get involved in the match but eventually made the tag on the wavering Samoan and cleared house until he met a power slam by Snitsky. Estrada then shouted at Umaga to leave the arena which after little hesitation he did. Masters tried to valiantly fight the monsters off but if the Samoan couldn't no one held out much hope. The Masterpiece fell when a double big boot from Gene and John took him out leaving the legal Heidenriech to get the win.

""

Mickie James came down to call the no 1 contender bout for her title intending not to get involved but when the ladies double teamed the Queen and Booker, Nitro and Edge started brawling Mickie saw her chance to knock Lita off the top rope when going for a moonsault, So Melina slapped the champ down off the apron and turned picking up a disorientated Sharmell so Edge, who sneaked into the ring while Booker took it to Nitro, went to deliver a spear, but the Queen ducked so Melina got speared and the King came in after Edge and chased him out the ring allowing Sharmell to get the win.

After the match Edge was berating Nitro for his girlfriend not helping Lita win, While Nitro was only just complaining that his girlfriend got speared by Edge.

""

Last weeks show was really all about Umaga and the IC title, but the match which stole the show was Shelton Benjamin's match with the King. This time he is going against his old mentor Olympian Kurt Angle. Last week he showed his skills in high flying techniques as he took the aggressive manoeuvres to the King but this week he was defending against Angel so he was using grappling and mat based wrestling, but once again the match was a great spectacle to behold and finished in style althougth not as ggod as the kings but still a good ending when Angle went for his Slam but Benjamin reversed it and when Angle turned around he caught him in a T-Bone suplex but Angle hopped out of the move to go behind him and try for a German suplex but Shelton landed like a cat and went for a super kick as Angle turned but he caught the foot and swung it around this allowed Benjamin to try out the fan favourite dragon whip enziguri but Angle ducked and caught Sheltons lower leg and locked in the ankle lock. He tried to crawl away but Angle wrapped his legs around and made the young fighter tap out.

After the match King Booker came out to the ring just as Angle showed Benjamin the respect he deserves for the match.

_If ya smelll…_

The Rock sauntered out once again with his microphone in hand. "Kurt Angle…..King Booker" He half whispered both of there names. "Are the two men who are going to fight for the World Heavyweight title at Survivor series" He kept whispering and lowered the micro phone as the crowd cheered. "And Shelton Benjamin" The Rock came loud. "you have impressed the Rock last week and tonight, you have impressed the Rock so much that you have been chosen to represent RAW in the Future of the WWE battle at Survivor series." With that he left leaving very stunned men in the ring.

""

Rosey came out not as cheerful and superhero like for his match and was very disheartened especially after he missed a clothes line on the returning Maven and got caught in a front face lock and allowed Maven to run up the ropes and deliver a DDT which ended the match when Maven rolled over for the cover.

""

The Main event is between HHH and HBK, in a cage so the other ones faction doesn't get involved.

The Match was a bloody one with the steel sides were used as weapons especially when Triple H showed his ruthlessness and grated Shawn's forehead against the chainlink fence. HHH got busted up when Michaels slammed his head in the steel stud that joins the structure together.

After Triple H was busted open HBK performed his old school Teardrop suplex allowing him to try and climb the cage, but he was caught by Hunter who tossed him down then gave him a harsh kick to the midsection as Shawn rolled through it. HHH went to whip HBK into the corner but as the veteran from St Antonio Texas collided with the turnbuckle he flipped over it and slammed his body into the cage wall.

As Michaels clambered through the bottom topes Triple H grabbed him by his hair and stuffed his head roughly between his legs and delivered a thunderous pedigree. Nitro and Edge then came to the ring and started kicking the cage to distract HHH as he ascended the vertical stairway.

As Hunter reached over the top of the cage Shawn grabbed his trailing leg. Edge sent Nitro to ascend the other side of the sheet of steel the two great wrestlers were on, but John Cena and Jeff Hardy ran down to help Helmsley which made Masters run out who was followed by Orton and Carlito. A brawl started on the outside as HBK and HHH were trading blows atop of the cage.

Umaga then charged down and started taking out Orton, while Cena was up against Edge, Jeff paired up with Nitro and Carlito on masters.

Umaga grabbed Orton and slammed him up against the Cage wall, this made Shelton Benjamin to run down o the ring and splash him up against the Cage. It turned into a two on one but Umaga started fighting back but was they were helped by Carlito as Masters was writing on the floor holding his crotch.

Then the Super Hero Rosey came charging down the ramp to help HHH's faction…. or so the fans thought until he head butted Carlito and started to brawl with him. Cena then F-Ued Edge into the cage then went after a recovering Chris Masters. Orton ducked a Samoan Spike from Umaga but got caught in a Samoan drop onto the staircase, Benjamin then started battering the big man before he could get up.

While this is going on HHH and HBK were standing up slugging each other until Shawn Michaels stumbles back and when Triple H advanced he got caught with Sweet Chin Music and he fell from the top of the cage into the middle of the ring.

HBK then slithered down the side of the cage to win the match while the other men were battling away To end the show.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Tag Team,, Snitsky + Heidenriech Vs Masters + Umaga ,, Heidenriech pin Masters

No1 contender womens ,, Lita Vs Melina Vs Sharmell ,, Sharmell pin Melina

Kurt Angle Vs Shelton Benjamin ,, Kurt Angle won

Rosey Vs Maven ,, Maven won pinned Rosey

Cage Match ,, HHH Vs HBK ,, HBK won


	8. Chapter 8

18th December 2006 Raw

Tag Team,, Mickie James + Melina Vs Sharmell + Lita

A Kings Challenge ,, Kurt Angle Vs Bookers Choice opponent

Lance Cade Vs Rosey

An Olympians Challenge ,, King Booker Vs Kurt Angles choice opponent

Six way elimination Future wars qualifier match ,, Carlito Vs Masters Vs Shad Vs Nitro Vs Maven Vs Umaga

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The night started out with a diva tag team match with Womens champion and 'The Hollywood Starlet' Melina on one side against Melina's friend Lita and No1 contender Queen Sharmell, this seemed a volatile match as Nitro, Edge and King Booker were all at ringside.

!i!

Mickie and Lita did most of the fighting for the big chunk of the match but soon Melina got bored and tagged herself in with out Lita seeing, Sharmell then tagged herself to even the odds which angered Lita who slapped her to the canvas. Booker then focused his anger at Edge, this allowed him to get blind sighted by Nitro. Lita took advantage of the refs distraction of the men brawling to double team Sharmell until Mickie took out Lita. As Sharmell struggled to her feet Melina applied her California Dream on the Queen and number one contender, she soon tapped out.

The men's brawl soon entered the ring with Nitro doing most of the work and Edge screaming about the Championship. The Olympic trumpets sounded and Kurt Angle came charging down and belly to belly suplexed Edge and watched as King Booker Book Ended, Nitro.

The Champion and Challenger then stared each other down as their match would soon be upon them.

""

Kurt Angle stayed in the ring and just removed his jogging bottoms to reveal his wrestling gear to be ready for the match. King Booker then went to ringside and announced that…..HEIDENREICH was to be his opponent.

!i!

Heidenreich used his power and striking capabilities against the Challenger, but was soon subdued by an olympic slam followed by the Ankle lock. As Angle celebrated he was doing belt gestures to the entrance ramp.

""

Rosey came to the ring full of spirit and super Hero wonder as if last week never happened to him. He did well in this match but was couldn't cope with the come back made by Cade until his fellow Samoan Umaga came out and destroyed Cade. The Savage part of Rosey then began to show as he helped Umaga.

""

King Booker waited in the ring anxiously for Kurt to Announce his opponent expecting it to be Edge or Nitro since of earlier on. But Angle announced…HEIDENREICH and as Jon's Music hit Snitsky attacked from behind leading to Angle apologising saying he meant Snitsky.

!i!

There is a reason Booker is champion and that was shown as he fought back against this deranged creature and gave him a scissors kick and picked up the win. He Then preceded to rub his belt repeating that it was his.

""

The Rock came out and explained that the rules for the future wars was an elimination six way match to keep in theme with SURVIVOR SERIES so they would have the same rules apply here and that Umaga was banned from competing in future wars because of his earlier disregard for the rules of a sanctioned match.

!i!

Masters and Nitro stood in one corner making plans on what to do and who they were going to attack. Carlito was giving Maven good luck and was receiving it from him as well. Shad just stood in the corner psyching himself up for such a big singles match, all were doing different things but all were waiting to see which other young superstar would join them.

It was 'The Alpha Male' Monty Brown, who charged down to the ring and exploded to start a Thrilling main event.

!i!

Masters was paired off against Monty in test off muscle and power. while the First Tough Enough champion, Maven, was giving the Tough Enough iii champion, Nitro, a lesson or was trying to. All this was going on as the two people probably considered the coolest in the ring was battling it out, Carlito and Shad.

Carlito then exploded into Shad with a big standing spinebuster to take the powerhouse down, Maven then hurricanrana'd Nitro and went after Carlito but was caught in the in the back cracker. Monty brown went to 'Pounce' on the rising Carlito but was captured by Masters in the Masterlock, Nitro by now had regained his feet and went for a super kick on Monty but he ducked and allowed Johnny to take out his partner Masters. Nitro did follow up with super kick to Brown though as Carlito knelt behind the New Blood extremist to cause more pain.

Nitro then went for a back suplex on Carlito who back flipped over him to land on his feet and Delivered a back cracker to the A-lister and then eliminated him from the qualifier. Carlito was on fire and stood up and knocked both Masters, Shad and Alpha Male back down with left hands. But he forgot about Maven who delivered his own Back Cracker eliminating him next.

Maven was then 'Pounced' through the middle ropes by Monty Brown who then preceded to brutalise Shad. He was soon joined by Masters but it eventually turned out to be an all out brawl between the three wrestlers, The inexperience began to show for Shad when he turned his back on Masters who then applied the master lock to Shad but this gave ample opportunity to Monty Brown who bounced off the ropes attempting to pounce but Shad used his big build to lift Master off the ground and turn him so Monty Brown Pounced Chris right off.

The Alpha Male was a bit dazed and confused and stumbled to his feet which allowed Shad to double powerbomb him for the pinfall and elimination. Shad then went after Master who low blowed him when the Tag Champ leant in close so the referee was oblivious to it. This made JTG storm the ring only to be stopped by the ref but when the ref's back was turned Shad delivered his own low blow to the distracted Masterpiece then rolled him up for the pin.

Shad turned around straight into a top rope crossbody from Maven which got a two count before Shad powered out. They squared off at each other for a while with JTG coaching and supporting Shad, this was equalised when Shelton came down to cheer on Maven. It was a good athletic match with good moves and entertaining wrestlers. Shad picked up a close call when he big booted Maven, but when he went up top for a ax-handle and Maven caught him with a devastating drop kick he was nearly beaten.

Shad went to finish it though when he viscously kicked maven in the stomach and went for the double powerbomb but when Maven went up he wiggled and waggled into a face front lock and then ran up the ropes and delivered a halo DDT onto Shad for the win and the qualifying place in Future wars at Survivor Series.

The night ended with Shelton and Maven celebrating with The Rock applauding from the Entrance.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tag Team,, Mickie James + Melina Vs Sharmell + Lita ,, Melina pin Sharmell

Kurt Angle's Kings Challenge ,, Kurt Angle Vs Heidenreich ,, Kurt Angle won

Lance Cade Vs Rosey ,, Lance Cade won DQ

King Booker's Olympians Challenge ,, King Booker Vs Snitsky ,, Booker won

Six way elimination Future wars qualifier match ,, Carlito ,2, Vs Masters ,4, Vs Shad ,5, Vs Nitro ,1,Vs Maven Vs Alpha Male ,3,, Maven won


	9. Chapter 9

Wednesday 27th December Raw Special

Future Wars Single,, Maven Vs Mr Kennedy

Tag Team ,, The Highlanders + Santino Marella Vs Jon Heidenreich, Gene Snitsky and Tyson Tomko

Womens Championship 4-way dance ,, Mickie James Vs Queen Sharmell Vs Melina Vs Lita

Tag Team,, King Booker + Kurt Angle Vs Chris Masters + Johnny Nitro

Sadistic Madness Match ,, Cena Vs Rosey

""""""""""""""""""""""

The cocky Mr Kennedy sauntered down the entrance ramp believing he was going to teach Maven a lesson., that belief gave him the edge he needed as he was an inch ahead of the Tough enough winner for most of the match.

Maven's downfall began as Mr Kennedy held onto the ropes after being whipped into them allowing Maven to miscue his drop kick and gave Kennedy free reign over him which ended in a Gut wrench powerbomb from Kennedy Kennedy to pick up the win to leave him standing tall at the end of the RAW match.

""

Snitsky and Heidenreich stood in the ring ready to show case themselves again against The unofficial No1 contenders The Highlanders. But as they laughed evilly a returning Tyson Tomko stormed the ring, he in turn started laughing evilly with them.

"The Great one, The Rock has now made this a six man tag!" The three had a crazed look in their eyes "Unless they can't find a partner in five minuets." The started cackling like a pack of hyena's.

The two Scotsman are never afraid to fight as the came out but were stopped by the Tag Team Champions, Cryme Tyme. Shad the preceded to get ready for there match but was soon stopped by JTG. "Hold on, Homie" JTG smiled "What's your name, cuz?" He asked an audience member.

"Santino Marella" The man shouted back in an accent.

"Where you from, my man?"

"Milan! Italia"

"DO YOU want to help out your fellow Europeans?" he asked and the spectator nodded allowing himself in the match.

!i!

The match wasn't really that good all used brawling techniques except for the superior mat based wrestling of the fan from Italy, Santino Marella. But it started to get interesting when Santino tripped Heidenreich and then attempted a crossbow back breaker, This caused Gene Snitsky to enter the fray and gave Santino a big boot to the face knocking the fan down. The Highlanders then charged in at the same time as Tomko, at the end of the skirmish Snitsky pumphandle slammed Marella and as he went to pin him Tyson Tomko stopped him and then pinned the Italian himself.

""

Mickie James and Queen Sharmell were trying to be a team against the new best friends Melina and Lita but soon all four of them were after the gold.

Sharmell had Melina in a reverse chokehold after Lita had missed Melina with the moonsault. As Mickie James went for the mick kick on the A lister, Melina did the splits escaping the attack and let Mickie hit the Queen with her kick.

Lita then went for the roll up on Mickie. "_1…2…3_"Lita got up in celebration but turned straight into the referee who was holding Melina's hand in victory. She went to argue but melina pointed towards the titontron and Lita saw that Melina was pinning Sharmell before Lita was pinning.

""

Masters and Nitro came down the ramp cockily awaiting their opponents who don't trust each other and even are against each other at Survivor Series. Kurt Angle the No1 Contender for King Booker's title came out first for their team but he didn't wait for King Booker, he just slid in and caught Nitro in a belly to belly slam, Masters then went toe to toe with the Olympian.

King Booker took awhile to get to the ring as he was showing concern for his wife and sent her backstage so she doesn't get hurt while supporting her man. When he gets there he stands on the apron watching both the match and the entrance ramp still showing signs of distress about his wife and queen.

Kurt was starting to get the upper hand but when it was clear he was Melina ran from back stage with her gold in hand and lowblowed the Olympic champion when he got too close to the ropes as he was grappling with the stronger Masters. Booker then tried to get in but was stopped by the ref which allowed Melina to pass the title to Nitro who clocked it around Angle's head knocking the star down. Booker didn't see it and got back to his corner just in time to see Masters lock in the Ankle lock on the wrestler who uses it most.

But Kurt was the one to use it most and rolled through it to lock in his own but Nitro was quick to break it up, Angle then bounced off the ropes straight into a polish sledgehammer from Masters. Masters then slowly got him back up and went for a release German suplex but Angle landed on his feet and delivered one of his own to Masters downing them both. The crowd and King Booker rallied angle to his feet while Nitro and Melina was calling on Masters to move to Nitro, They tagged their respective partners at the same time, Johnny went for a super kick but Booker ducked then clotheslined Masters into the corner he turned around to see Angle roll out of the ring from where Nitro caught him with his super kick aimed at Booker. Nitro turned into a right hand from the King who then gave another one to Chris Masters 'The masterpiece' The former Undisputed Champion King Booker did a stalling scoop slam on Nitro who flounced around in pain, Booker then got Masters in the corner and chopped him a few times before whipping him off the ropes for a powerfull high impact delayed spinebuster. Booker then kicked the oncoming Johnny Nitro and went to bounce off the ropes for the scissors kick but ended up stopping when he saw Edge at the top of the stage with Lita holding Queen Sharmell.

Booker looked on concerned warning Edge not to hurt her but Edge laughed evilly as Lita DDT'd Sharmell onto the stage putting more damage onto her head which was already stinging from the earlier Mick Kick. Booker Charged down the ramp chasing after Lita and Edge who ran off backstage leaving Nitro to look on confused and Masters to recover slightly, Before Angle sneaked up on The Masterpeice and did an Olympic slam on him, Angle then got up as Nitro went for a clothesline on the former WWE champion who did an armbar takedown then he rolled down to Nitro's legs but the slippery A Lister tried to get away but Angle caught him in the Ankle lock and wrapped him up in the Tri-Angle lock making Johnny tap.

Angle released the ankle and took off his shoulder straps and celebrated until Masters attacked from behind locking in the Master lock. Booker was too busy helping the EMT's with his wife to care. Edge and HBK came in from the crowd and delivered and Sweet Spear Music as Masters held Angle, Nitro then kicked him out of the ring.

HHH, Cena, Hardy, Orton and Carlito then appeared behind them and they all tucked their tails and ran realising that they are outnumbered. HHH grabbed a micro phone.

"Six Days and you need one more man" he smiled before doing a crotch chop and celebrated with his faction mates.

""

Cena Stayed in the ring as the other four left and awaited Rosey for the main event, when Rosey did emerge in his new Samoan tribal wrestling gear followed by Estrada and Umaga.

!i!

The match was a Sadistic Madness Match where you can only get a pinfall or submission by having your opponent bleeding first.

After a while Cena was starting to get the advantage which made Rosey duck under the ropes and try to run away but Cena went out after him and slammed his face off anything that looked hard and even threw Rosey's head into the floor. Estrada feared the worst and sent Umaga to help his Cousin Rosey. Umaga did a Samoan Drop onto the mats and followed it up with a splash off the ring apron, Estrada then passed him a chair and he was going to smash the skull of Cena but Randy Orton Charged down and attacked the big Samoan from behind but as Orton went to throw him into the steel steps Umaga stopped it with his foot and Samoan spiked the third generation super star. Umaga then went back up to the rising Cena, he was then suspended in the air on Cena's shoulders and F-5'd into the crowd.

Cena went to check on Orton but Rosey slammed him into the apron and then into the ringpost and steps. Rosey then rolled Cena in as he went up top for the moonsault, Although he must have had blood in his eye cause when he dropped down onto his thighs on the top ropes and did his back flip he missed the moving Cena who preceded to lock in the STFU getting the win.

Umaga and Estrada then charge the ring but Orton stops Umaga short with a chair shot before Cena and him roll away.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Future Wars Single,, Maven Vs Mr Kennedy ,, Kennedy won

Six man Tag Team,, The Highlanders + Santino Marella Vs Heidenreich, Snitsky and Tyson Tomko ,, Tomko pin Santino

Womens Championship 4-way dance ,, Mickie James Vs Queen Sharmell Vs Melina Vs Lita ,, Melina pin Sharmell

Tag Team,, King Booker + Kurt Angle Vs Masters + Nitro ,, Kurt Angle won Masters tapped

Sadistic Madness Match ,, Cena Vs Rosey ,, Cena won


End file.
